User blog:TheWearyandHeavyLaden/Information
Hi, there! I will be compiling a list of websites featuring information on Cybersix, or just mentions the show or character. Maybe this would help others get started with their research and be more likely to contribute, or it could just be used for personal enjoyment. Something to note, there are usually LOTS of dead-links for Cybersix-related sites because they're just so old, so I use a website called Archive.org to see if the sites were archived and to see how they looked before. Fortunately many sites were archived. Official Websites TMS website * http://www.tms.kyokuichi.co.jp/cybersix/english/index.html | Archived site Telecom website * English * http://www.telecom-anime.com/cybersix/english/ AND http://www.telecom-anime.com/cybersix/english/index.html | Archived site 1 and 2 * Japanese * http://www.telecom-anime.com/cybersix/japanese/index.html | Archived site * Official Cybersix Forum *http://server3.ezboard.com/ftelecomanimationfilmcybersix | Archived site Teletoon * teletoon.com/Programs/Cybersix/Cybersix.html | Archived site Fox Kids * http://foxkids.com:80/tvshows/cybersix/ | Archive site Unofficial Fan Websites Old fan websites *Unofficial Cybersix Message Boards * https://web.archive.org/web/20010405070916fw_/http://www.geocities.com/cyberseries5000/frames.html | Archived site (On the site, click "Unofficial C6 Message Board") * Frundock * Angel Fire * Cybersix Data Domain * Cyberseries * Merlin the Magician's Web Wizardry * The Cyber Space *The Jose Archive * Yahoo Cybersix club * Japanese fan site * Goddess Seirra's Cybersix Domain * Cyber Poet's Hideaway More links from the website themselves * http://frundock.sixie.net/link.html * https://web.archive.org/web/20001102153607/http://www.jose.iscute.com/ Websites that contain Cybersix content * Saturday Mornings Forever General Source of Information * English Wikipedia * IMDB: Live-Action Series * IMDB: Animated Series In Other Languages * Spanish Wikipedia * Italian Wikipedia * French Wikipedia * Japanese Wikipedia * Polish Wikipedia Cybersix on other Wikis Some of these Wikis were chanced upon so there could be more, if you find any Wikis that has a page for Cybersix let us know and I'll add it! And for some of the Wikis I created the pages myself, so you can also add Cybersix-related content where its appropriate and let me know as well. And there were other Wikis that I decided to leave out because of their extreme inappropriate content. * Heroes Wiki * Villains Wiki * Teletoon Wiki * 90sCartoons Wiki * Tropes Wiki * Logopedia Wiki * Lost Media Wiki * Betty Boop Wiki * Recommended Comics Wiki * The New View Review Wiki * Fanon Wiki * Gorge Fanon Wiki * Game Ideas Wiki (deleted article) * Ideas Wiki * Wiki about Wikis * Everything at once Wiki * Super Heroes Wiki * Villains RPG/Villains Multiverse Wiki * Legends of the Multi Universe Wiki Google Books These popped up in the search results in Google Books, so I thought I'll link to them here. * Latin American Popular Culture * Pop Culture in Latin America and the Caribbean * Science Fiction and Digital Technologies in Argentine and Brazilian Culture * Encyclopedia of Weird War Stories * The Anime Encyclopedia * The Anime Encyclopedia, 3rd Revised Edition * Encyclopedia of Television Shows * The Rough Guide to Superheroes * Television cartoon shows * The Animation Pimp * The Art of Movies * Women Filmmakers:Refocusing Official Comic Versions Warning: The Cybersix comics ARE NOT KID-FRIENDLY. The comic series are in three languages, Italian, Spanish and French. If you would like to acquire and read the comics I encourage you buy them but as they are an expensive rarity I will make a dropbox of the comics that were downloaded and torrented so far. * Dropbox links * Italian version (Includes 3 volumes and the Italian specials) * Spanish version (Includes 6 chapters) * French version (Includes all 12 volumes) (accidentally deleted :|) As an experiment I'll be trying out Google Drive since it can hold 15GB rather than the 2GB Dropbox offers. And we'll see how things go from here. * Google Drive links * Italian version (complete 24 weekly issues, 45 monthly issues) * Spanish version (Argentine "Book of Beasts" and "Meridiana Blues"; complete Spain volumes 1-6) * French version (complete 12 volumes) Unofficial English Translations * Zannen/Xaanan * http://www.zannen.ca/cybersix.php | Archived site (Translated 7 chapters) * SittinOnAnAtomicBomb website (includes Zannen's 7 remastered chapters, a new 8th chapter, and the complete 12 French volumes) * Pharmadan and Shippothekit * Pharmadan.blogspot (Translated chapters 8 to 17, also includes Zannen's original 7 chapters) * Google Drive link * English (chapters 1-17 and "Adventure of Cyb") * Online * SmackJeeves website (read Zannen's translations online) * Read Comic Online website (read the Italian version online) * Comics on YouTube (watch the videos of the comics online) Misc * Anime News Network * http://www.superheroeslives.com/internationals/cybersix_(1995).htm | Archived site * http://www.telefeinternational.com/english/programas/series/cybersix/index.html | Archived site Category:Blog posts